


Спор есть спор

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Джеймс Поттер усомнился в том, что его лучший друг Сириус Блэк такой ловелас, каким его представляют. Тогда они поспорили, что Сириус соблазнит того ученика, на которого ему укажут. Однако одно дело соблазнить, другое - влюбить в себя. Простой спор имеет катастрофические последствия. История любви, дружбы и предательства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спор есть спор

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в 2004 году.

Когда Джеймса Поттера и Сириуса Блэка спрашивали о том, как все начиналось, они всегда загадочно улыбались и переглядывались. Они никогда не рассказывали про комнату с кальяном.  
Почему Выручай-комната, когда они ее открывали, приобретала вид залы во дворце какого-нибудь султана или паши, ни Сириус, ни Джеймс не знали. Хотя, если поразмыслить, что им еще было нужно? Они отлично учились, им не угрожали опасности, и прятались они только от Филча – но тут им на помощь всегда приходила мантия-невидимка. Где-то за стенами Хогвартса говорили о готовящейся войне, о могущественном черном маге, убивающем магглов и грязнокровок. Но Джеймс всегда, позевывая, говорил, что не интересуется политикой. Сириус согласно кивал головой: чего-чего, а рассуждений о чистоте крови на его короткий век уже хватило. Они были юны, веселы, беззаботны – чего им могло не хватать? Разве что невинных развлечений, по какой-то причине запрещенных в Хогвартсе. Выручай-комната выбрала именно такое.  
В день, когда все началось, а это был теплый апрельский день, но в Выручай-комнате не было окон, чтобы наблюдать высокое голубое небо, оба друга возлежали на диванах. Джеймс лениво раскуривал кальян. Сириус небрежно сортировал записочки, присланные ему за последнюю пару дней:  
\- Так… Это от Энн… Нет, одного свидания хватит, - скомканная бумажка полетела на пол. – Это от Фолсома из Рейвенкло… Не в моем вкусе. А кто такая Дейзи Дилэни? Та корова в очках? Мерлин мой, до чего я опустился! А это от… от… ааа… тот рыженький мальчик? Любопытно-любопытно…  
Тут Джеймс выпустил мундштук из губ.  
\- Знаешь, Сириус, слухов о твоих победах на любовном фронте ходит немало, - протянул он насмешливо. – Но я все-таки ума не приложу, как ты умудряешься соблазнить столько парней и девушек, если проводишь у меня на глазах 24 часа в сутки? Нет, 23 – час ты торчишь в туалете перед зеркалом…  
Сириус медленно выпрямился:  
\- На что это ты намекаешь? – с расстановкой спросил он своего лучшего друга, привольно раскинувшегося на диване. С кальяном тот напоминал восточного вельможу, если только вельможи на досуге носили школьные мантии.  
\- Я не намекаю, - беззаботно ответил Джеймс. – Я прямо говорю. Все слухи о твоих сексуальных приключениях – всего-навсего слухи. И распускаешь их ты сам.  
\- А все это? – Сириус махнул рукой в сторону груды скомканных бумажек на полу.  
\- Может, ты их сам себе написал, - дернул плечом Джеймс. – Я так подумываю, что эта корова Дейзи скорее умрет, чем напишет что-нибудь тебе, одному из самых популярных студентов Хогвартса.  
Его друг начал злиться, кожа пошла красными пятнами, уголки рта некрасиво опустились:  
\- Ты чего же, думаешь, мне доставляет огромное удовольствие получать всю эту писанину? Да я счастлив провести здесь хотя бы два часа, потому что сюда совы не долетают!  
\- Ну, не знаю… - Джеймс снова откинулся на спинку дивана. – МакКолин тоже был согласен со мной, когда мы с ним обсуждали эту тему.   
Сириус вскочил от неожиданности:  
\- Ты обсуждал меня с МакКолином?   
\- Ну, он первый заговорил. Спросил, в самом ли деле у нас в спальню паломничество девчонок. Мол, многие студенты уже начинают сомневаться в твоих рассказах. Понимаешь, Сириус, я не хочу сказать, что ты некрасивый. Но, видишь ли, твое демонстративное поведение уже начинает выглядеть глупо. А окружающие не слепые.  
Сириус сжимал и разжимал кулаки.  
\- А если я тебе докажу, что это не слухи, ты признаешь свою ошибку перед всеми?   
Джеймс задумчиво затянулся и выпустил дым.  
\- Вот видишь, Сириус, ты опять про какие-то доказательства… Очевидные вещи не требуют доказательств.   
\- Ты так говоришь, потому что завидуешь! – распалился Блэк. – Просто у тебя еще никого не было! Ты сам, наверное, еще девственник!  
Такого поворота разговора Поттер никак не ожидал.  
\- Я-то? – он попытался произнести свою тираду насмешливо, но у него плохо получилось. – Да у меня все нормально с личной жизнью. Просто я не пытаюсь выставить ее перед всеми напоказ. Я уж поопытнее тебя буду.  
\- Тогда спорим? – Сириус пылал праведным гневом. Причем «пылал» почти в буквальном смысле, так раскраснелось его лицо. – Называй любого студента! И он через месяц будет бегать за мной как на веревочке! Но только и тебе придется сделать то же самое по моему заданию.  
\- Вот как? И что же будет выигрышем?  
\- Если выиграешь ты – я буду всем рассказывать, какой ты великий Казанова, а я жалкий неудачник. Но если выиграю я, тебе придется подтвердить МакКолину и остальным любопытным, что я не сам писал себе всю эту бумажную дребедень! Немедленно называй студента! Можешь даже корову Дейзи!  
\- Ну хорошо, - задумчиво протянул Джеймс, глядя на бесившегося от нетерпения приятеля. – Я думаю… что Северус будет для тебя самой подходящей парой.  
\- Северус? – сначала не сообразил Блэк. – Это кто та… Мерлин меня побери! Ты имеешь в виду Сопливуса?  
\- Именно его, - кивнул Поттер, снова протягивая руку к кальяну. Сириус остолбенело смотрел на него.  
\- Это что, шутка? – жалобно осведомился Сириус.  
\- Нисколько. Я тебе выбрал студента, вперед!  
\- Ты бы сам не смог уломать Снейпа… - Блэк неожиданно сплюнул. – Э, да что я говорю! Себя уломать бы не смог на Снейпа!  
\- Спор есть спор, - поддразнил друга Джеймс. Сириус бешено вращал глазами:  
\- Тогда…. Тогда тебе придется «разводить» Лили Эванс!  
Джеймс поперхнулся дымом. Он не верил своим ушам.  
\- Ну, это уже суперподлянка с твоей стороны! Да эта рыжая стерва меня тихо ненавидит!  
\- Как меня – Снейп, - парировал Сириус.  
\- Сравнил тоже! Снейп хотя бы от тебя просто шарахается! А она вечно читает мне нотации. Я не выдержу этого – постоянно слушать ее выговоры и поучения!  
\- Ага, Снейп просто хочет меня убить!  
\- Но… но… Эванс – девушка! – запальчиво крикнул Джеймс. И тут же пожалел об этом. Потому что Сириус навалился ему на плечо, опалив горячим дыханием ухо:  
\- Так-так. Это уже интересно. Ты что-то имеешь против девушек?  
\- Нет, - пробормотал Джеймс, по телу которого неожиданно прошла непонятная теплая волна и остановилась где-то в брюках. – Что ж, спор так спор. Вот увидишь, малышка Эванс… хотя какая она малышка, жирафа настоящая… будет писать мне записок больше, чем все твои мнимые поклонники вместе взятые.  
\- Посмотрим!  
\- Посмотрим!  
Блэк и Поттер пожирали друг друга глазами, никто не хотел отводить взгляда. Первым сдался Джеймс:  
\- Начинаем завтра!  
Во время ужина Джеймс наблюдал, как Блэк испуганно косится на слизеринский стол. Там, на углу стола, подальше от основной компании, сидел, скорчившись над тарелкой, их заклятый враг. Его сальные волосы, как всегда, закрывали лицо. Снейп торопливо глотал куски так, словно еду у него могли отобрать. На лице Сириуса проступило легкое отвращение.  
\- Ага, - позлорадствовал Джеймс, - увидим, как ты будешь выкручиваться.  
На следующий день Поттер ожидал, что Сириус попытается свести весь их спор к обычной шутке. И сам был готов согласиться позабыть о нем, тем более, что его отчаянно нервировала мысль о необходимости общаться с Эванс. Но сразу же после занятий Блэк куда-то исчез. «Взял быка за рога, - подумал Джеймс. – Вернее сказать, гадюку за хвост». Сам он все никак не мог набраться решимости, чтобы хотя бы подойти к Эванс, которая, как назло, целый день маячила с подругами у него перед глазами.  
Перед ужином Джеймс все-таки решил найти друга. Однако никто из гриффиндорцев и студентов других домов его не видел. Поттер даже собрался было опрашивать слизеринцев, когда один из первокурсников робко сказал ему:  
\- Мне кажется, мистер Блэк побежал к спальням… Хотя я могу ошибаться, лица я не видел.  
Поттер недовольно зашагал к башне своего факультета. Так и ужин недолго пропустить! Зайдя в спальню, он крикнул:  
\- Сириус, ты где?  
Из-за полога кровати Блэка послышалось неясное пыхтение:  
\- Здесь… Я тут побуду, пожалуй… Не пойду на ужин. Что-то не хочется есть.  
У Джеймса глаза полезли на лоб. Его приятель обычно ел за двоих. И ведь куда что уходило: несмотря на такое усиленное питание, Сириус оставался худощавым и поджарым. Он оправдывался потребностями растущего организма. Да, что-то в данной ситуации было явно неладно. Джеймс решительно схватился за полог, чтобы отдернуть его. Но изнутри Сириус тоже схватился за тяжелую ткань:  
\- Не надо, Джеймс, иди на ужин!  
В его голосе слышалась паника. Поттер поднажал, и через несколько секунд его друг проиграл борьбу. Джеймс отдернул полог и увидел, как Сириус резко закрыл лицо руками. Густые волосы создавали дополнительную преграду. Поттер осторожно присел рядом с другом, медленно отвел черную прядь со лба и тут же выругался:  
\- Мерлина за яйца! Это что еще такое?  
У Сириуса была зеленая шелушащаяся кожа в кровавых язвочках. Парень обреченно вздохнул и убрал руки – все лицо было в таком же состоянии. Правда, четкие, изящные черты не претерпели изменений, но все равно при виде него у Джеймса словно перевернулся желудок. Подавив рвотный позыв, Поттер повторил вопрос:  
\- Что случилось?  
Сириус вздохнул:  
\- Так Снейп отреагировал на мое предложение сходить вечерком куда-нибудь прогуляться. Понятия не имею, чем он в меня плеснул. Какой-то гадостью из пузырька, вытащенного из кармана. Мне показалось, что у меня кожа вскипела. Хорошо, что я еще успел добежать до нашей спальни. Блин, чувствую себя лягушкой, - пожаловался Сириус.  
\- Пойдем в Больничное крыло, - деловито сказал Джеймс, поднимаясь с кровати.  
\- Да ни за что! – резко ответил его друг. – Чтобы все узнали, что Сопливус уложил меня в Лазарет? Я же стану общим посмешищем. Это плохая идея, Джеймс. Очень плохая идея.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? – в глубине души Поттер отлично понимал Блэка, но все равно придал голосу укоризненный оттенок.  
\- Ну придумай что-нибудь… - умоляюще посмотрел на него Сириус. Вернее, Джеймс сам истолковал выражение изуродованного лица как умоляющее. Ну да, подумал он, всегда я должен его спасать. И тут его осенило!  
\- Хорошо, я сейчас! – крикнул он, выбегая из комнаты. – Не уходи никуда!  
\- Куда я пойду… - мрачно сказали ему вслед.  
Лили Эванс даже на ужин приходила в тщательно выглаженной мантии с белоснежным воротничком. И вот на этот самый воротничок полетели брызги тыквенного сока – так неожиданно схватил ее за руку с кубком этот несносный Поттер!  
\- Эв… Лили! Мне срочно надо с тобой поговорить!  
Лили онемела от такой наглости и лишь поэтому позволила вывести себя из общего зала. Там она наконец опомнилась и выдернула руку:  
\- Да что тебе надо, Поттер? Может, Пивз на тебя шкаф уронил?  
\- Лили, помоги, пожалуйста! Мне больше не к кому обратиться, кроме тебя!  
В глазах девушки зажегся интерес. Она уже представила себе, как рассказывает подружкам, что кто-то из этой заносчивой компании обратился к ней за помощью… А Поттер опять ухватил ее за рукав и тащил за собой – прямиком к гриффиндорским спальням. А по пути чистосердечно рассказывал все, что случилось, умолчав только о причинах поступка Снейпа. Он без зазрения совести закладывал лучшего друга, рассчитывая на то, что девушка купится на его искренность.   
\- А к Помфри он ни за что не пойдет, иначе вся школа будет над ним смеяться!..  
После этих слов решимость девушки все немедленно растрепать несколько поколебалась.  
\- Но почему я?.. – пробормотала она.  
\- Ты же лучшая по зельям! – воскликнул Джеймс. Желание Лили все рассказать съежилось в микроскопический комок.  
\- Пожалуйста, я умоляю тебя, Эва… Лили! Я знаю, что мы с тобой не ладили, но мне больше не к кому обратиться! Он мой друг, он самый близкий мне человек, я готов сделать для него что угодно!  
Растроганная девушка сжала ладонь Джеймса:  
\- Ладно, не будем тратить время на разговоры! Мне надо посмотреть, в чем дело…  
Сириус думал, что лопнет от возмущения, когда увидел, кого привел Джеймс полюбоваться на его мерзкую чешую. Однако он промолчал, потому что рыжая выскочка без малейшего отвращения взяла его за подбородок, деловито повертела его голову из стороны в сторону и сказала:  
\- Воплощенное в зелье проклятие. Кажется, такие раньше изучали в университете, а потом их запретили. Но противоядия продолжают изучать, по-моему, их даже изготавливают на заказ… Через два часа я все узнаю.  
Через два с половиной часа Сириус Блэк недоверчиво рассматривал в зеркало свою кожу – вновь смуглую, бархатистую и без единого прыщика. «Спасибо, Эва…» Джеймс кашлянул. «Лили», - исправился он.  
Когда Лили Эванс спрашивали, почему она переменила свое мнение о Джеймсе Поттере, она всегда переводила разговор на другую тему. Она никогда не рассказывала про мальчишку с проклятьем на лице.  
Когда девушка ушла в свою спальню, разозленный Сириус обрушился на друга:  
\- Мало того, что я предстал в таком виде перед девчонкой, так ты еще и воспользовался моим состоянием для того, чтобы выиграть наш спор!  
Джеймс ухмыльнулся:  
\- Зато ты теперь не похож на гринготтского гоблина!  
\- Нет, так не честно! Теперь тебе придется подыграть и мне!   
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – насторожился Поттер.  
\- А вот послушай…  
… На следующий день они столкнулись с Северусом Снейпом в одном из коридоров третьего этажа. Тот, отстав от компании слизеринцев, плелся на очередной урок. Увидев шагавших ему навстречу гриффиндорцев, Снейп вздрогнул от неожиданности. Приглядевшись к лицу Сириуса и узрев знакомую широкую улыбку на неповрежденных губах, он едко прошипел:  
\- А, быстро ты сообразил, как снова стать красавчиком! Странно, не думал, что у тебя хватит мозгов, ты же дальше учебника ничего не видишь…  
Странно, но улыбка отнюдь не пропала с лица Сириуса. А вот Джеймс с перекошенным лицом выхватил из кармана волшебную палочку:  
\- Да я не знаю, что сейчас с тобой сделаю!  
Снейп тоже скользнул рукой в карман, но палочка зацепилась за подкладку мантии, и он смешно дергался, пытаясь ее вытащить. Все свидетели этой сцены замерли, предчувствуя недоброе. Но внезапно диспозиция изменилась – вперед выступил Блэк.  
\- Не трогай его, Джеймс! – твердо сказал Сириус, загораживая собой сжавшегося в испуге слизеринца. – Прекрати! Этому надо положить конец. Мы не можем вечно травить Северуса! Я сам виноват, что он не поверил мне и стал защищаться! Опусти палочку!  
Гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы ошеломленно перевели взгляд на Джеймса – тот медленно опускал палочку. Затем все глаза впились в Снейпа. Сначала он ошеломленно хлопал глазами, потом растерянно пробормотал:  
\- Опять устроили балаган, да? Идиоты! – и, резко развернувшись, пошагал, практически побежал прочь.  
Тут в центре внимания оказался Сириус, который, пожав плечами, бросился вслед за Снейпом со словами:  
\- Подожди, я кое-что хотел сказать…  
Когда все посмотрели на Джеймса, то увидели только его затылок – он широкими шагами шел прочь, неестественно прямо держа спину.  
После этого случая по Хогвартсу пошли разговоры, что дружба знаменитой гриффиндорской четверки дала трещину. Поттер и Блэк теперь общались друг с другом только по необходимости, например, когда их по привычке ставили в пару на заклинаниях или зельях. Даже когда они оказывались рядом за обеденным столом, оба предпочитали произнести «Акцио», приманивая к себе солонку, чем обращаться к другу за помощью. Ремус Люпин, как мог, пытался разрядить обстановку, но у мягкого по характеру студента это получалось очень плохо. Блэк и Поттер по-прежнему общались с ним, но по отдельности. Питер Петтигрю же, ошалев от неожиданных перемен, замкнулся в себе и предпочитал держаться подальше от обоих лидеров Гриффиндора. Один из которых почти все свое время проводил с рыжеволосой старостой девочек, а другого все чаще видели в опасной близости от подземелий Слизерина.  
Однако никто не знал, что происходило в их спальне после отбоя. Тогда Джеймс и Сириус с хохотом врывались в комнату и валились в изнеможении на кровати.  
\- А Лили сегодня пыталась выбрать мне в Хогсмиде новую мантию, представляешь себе? – вытирая слезы от смеха, говорил Джеймс. – Она сказала, что к моим глазам подойдет голубая мантия!  
\- Го… голубая? – икал, задыхаясь, Сириус. – А к твоим милым губкам розовая не подойдет?  
Просмеявшись, Джеймс спрашивал:  
\- А что Сопливус? Еще не сказал тебе три заветных слова?  
\- Нет, зато он много чего рассказал про свое детство, - заливался Сириус. – Эх, и семейка, я тебе доложу! Мне есть что поведать о Снейпах!  
Джеймс шутливо зажимал уши руками:  
\- Нет-нет, я не хочу слышать об этих мерзостях!  
Но смех моментально прекращался, как только в спальню заходили Люпин и Петтигрю. Ремус и Питер печально смотрели на молчаливо сидевших в разных углах бывших лучших друзей и думали, что следы слез на щеках парней – свидетельство их очередной ссоры.   
Так продолжалось целый месяц. Пока однажды после ужина Поттер чуть не в открытую потащил упиравшегося для вида Сириуса в гриффиндорскую башню. Когда они вошли в спальню, Джеймс плотно закрыл дверь и торжественно обернулся к другу.  
\- Хочешь, я тебе кое-что покажу? – победно улыбаясь, спросил Поттер. И, не дождавшись ответа, вытащил что-то розовое из кармана. Сириус с недоумением смотрел на нечто шелковое легкое, с еле слышным шуршанием упавшее перед ним. Потом, разглядев, он усмехнулся:  
\- Ну и зачем ты тут трусами передо мною кидаешься?  
Джеймс с превосходством вскинул подбородок:  
\- Ты еще спроси, чьи это трусы! Мисс Эванс выкинула передо мной белый флаг! Кхм, если быть точным, то розовый. Вот тебе доказательство! Ну что, кто победил?  
Сириус сначала с ужасом подумал, что было бы, если бы он выложил перед Джеймсом застиранные подштанники Снейпа. Потом задумался. Что, бедная девушка «после» ушла без нижнего белья? Или не позаботилась о нем, если все происходило в спальне у девочек? Он уверенно спросил:  
\- Откуда я могу знать, что ты просто не стащил эту тряпку из ее сундука?  
И по быстро опущенным ресницам друга Сириус догадался, что его догадка верна. Он рассмеялся:  
\- Джейми-Джейми, ну ты и хитрец! Ты же не рок-звезда, чтобы тебе на сцену кидали трусики!  
\- Не знаю, кто такие рок-звезды, и чем они отличаются от обычных, тебе лучше знать все про звезды, - пробормотал Джеймс. – Но попробовать все же стоило.  
\- Зачем? – заинтересовался Сириус.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что это все слишком затянулось? – еще тише спросил Поттер, взлохмачивая пятерней непослушные волосы. – Мы уже месяц разыгрываем эту комедию. Мне уже поднадоело. Скоро экзамены, и мне не хочется постоянно шарахаться от тебя, ведь мы могли бы готовиться вместе. К тому же, ты портишь нам репутацию, шляясь черт знает где с этим слизеринцем.  
\- Ты сам мне его назначил, - усмехнулся Сириус, наклонив голову.  
\- Ну и хватит, - неожиданно спокойно сказал Джеймс. – Пора сворачивать спектакль. Иначе становится не смешно. Определяем победителя – и баста.  
\- Трусы в любом случае не считаются, - покачал головой Сириус.   
\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Джеймс. – И как же мы будем тогда определять победителя?  
Сириус задумался, теребя подбородок.  
\- Ну… Во! Я придумал! Пусть наши «объекты» прилюдно признают свои чувства!  
Тут он представил себе Снейпа, который лучше сразу пойдет и утопится в Черном озере (или утопит его самого), чем при всех выкажет какие-то эмоции, и поспешно уточнил:  
\- Или хотя бы в присутствии нас обоих.  
\- Хорошо, тогда завтра – финал, - согласился Джеймс. – А пока пошли спать.  
Однако сказать про финал Джеймсу оказалось легко. А вот осуществить задуманное – вовсе нет. Он полдня уныло думал о том, как бы выудить у Эванс при аудитории хотя бы несколько слов симпатии. Лили охотно бросалась ему на шею без свидетелей, выбирала цвет мантии и даже носков, но в компании вела себя крайне холодно. Правда, Джеймс с облегчением заметил, что и Сириус не стремился каким-то образом выяснить свои отношения со Снейпом. Может быть, оба испугались и решили сдаться?  
День прошел. Настало время ужина. «Опять ужин, - ехидно подумал Джеймс. – Каждый раз в это время что-то случается».  
Впрочем, этот ужин не грозил непредсказуемостями. Так думал Поттер, пока не посмотрел на стол вражеского факультета и не увидел свое «задание» Сириусу.  
Снейп сидел уже не на краешке стола. Он не примкнул к основной компании слизеринцев, но ел теперь спокойно, не торопясь, с достоинством. Дружба с Сириусом словно придала ему вес. Но надо было знать представителей его факультета: они рассматривали его нового приятеля не как главного заводилу гриффиндорцев, а как Блэка, представителя древнего и уважаемого рода.   
Джеймс украдкой следил за Снейпом и заметил, как тот явственно вздрогнул, увидев, что оба гриффиндорца опять сели рядом. Причем Сириус, беззаботно о чем-то болтая, начал накладывать еду сразу в обе тарелки – свою и Поттера. Так же напряженно слизеринец следил за ними весь ужин и встал с места, только когда пара направилась к выходу из общего зала. Тогда он встал и вальяжно, но, тем не менее, очень быстро догнал их. Блэк и Поттер остановились у выхода из зала.  
\- Сириус, - с достоинством сказал Снейп, вздергивая острый подбородок, - мне кажется, мы собирались вдвоем сходить в библиотеку, поискать сведения о том зелье… ну, ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.  
\- Представления не имею, - насмешливо улыбнулся Сириус. – Боюсь, я все-таки не помню, о чем мы договаривались в твоем сне. В любом случае, мои планы переменились. Навсегда. Теперь они совпадают исключительно с планами Джеймса, - и он взял ладонь Поттера в свою. Его друг почему-то дернулся, но Сириус не обратил на это внимания.  
\- Вот как? – Снейп приподнял одну бровь, скептически глядя на парочку. Поттер мысленно восхитился этому новому выражению на лице ненавистного слизеринца. – Ну что ж, два сапога – пара. Два столба – виселица.  
И он медленно пошел прочь. А гриффиндорская парочка в некотором ошеломлении отправилась на совместную прогулку обсуждать, во что же вылилось их нелепое пари.  
Джеймс и Сириус бродили по берегам Черного озера, усиленно споря о том, кто же выиграл спор. Похоже было, что финал провалили оба. Ни Эванс, ни Снейп не выказали особых эмоций, увидев равнодушие со стороны своих так называемых бойфрендов.   
\- Ну, что ж делать, - показательно спокойно произнес Поттер. – Оставим все, как было. Можешь писать свои записочки себе снова…  
\- Я не писал их сам себе! – вскипел Блэк. – И я дам тебе убедиться в этом!  
Но выяснению отношений не суждено было дойти до конца. Оба услышали шум за спиной. Уже стемнело. Темнота мешала увидеть, кто их догоняет, поэтому друзья схватили палочки и направили их к источнику шума. Правда, через секунду Блэк опустил палочку и положил руку на палочку Джеймса, пригибая ее вниз. Потому что из тьмы перед ними возник бледный как привидение, растрепанный Северус Снейп. Он шел прямо к Блэку.  
Снейп, казалось, потерял всякую гордость. Он подбежал к гриффиндорцам и схватил Сириуса за рукав мантии:  
\- Сири… Сири, я ничего не понимаю. Ты куда?  
\- Мы гуляем, - высокомерно пожал плечами Блэк. – Это вот я не понимаю, что ты здесь делаешь.  
\- Ты мне говорил, что я тебе нравлюсь! Ты мне обещал, что будешь со мной всегда! – захлебывался словами Снейп.  
\- Ерунда какая-то, - обернулся к Джеймсу Сириус. – Бывает же у людей паранойя.  
\- Ерунда? И ты ничего не хочешь признавать? Как мы целовались? Там, у Дракучей Ивы, не обращая внимания на ее ветви? – кричал Снейп. – У тебя еще был синяк после этого на плече!  
Джеймс вспомнил этот синяк, по поводу которого Сириус небрежно сказал, что не вписался в поворот перед коридором к спальням. Ему этот синяк очень не понравился.  
\- Ты и целоваться не умеешь, - усмехнулся Сириус. – Поэтому я предпочел попасть под иву. Чтобы иметь предлог уйти..  
\- Ты врешь, - всхлипнул Снейп. – Ты говорил, что у меня самые сладкие губы, которые ты пробовал. Ты говорил…. Мерлин, ты говорил, что я для тебя самая главная драгоценность! – и тут он сделал то, от чего у Джеймса отвисла челюсть. Снейп упал перед ним на колени:  
\- Это же я, твой Северус, Севви…  
\- Я не хочу тебя больше видеть, - отчеканил Блэк. – Неужели ты не понимаешь, что все это было для меня только развлечением? Неужели ты серьезно считал, что за тобой может кто-то ухаживать? Тем более я? Да это же смешно! Подумать только – Сириус Блэк и Сопливус Снейп! – он рассмеялся несколько картинным хохотом. И обернулся к Джеймсу, как бы говоря: вот тебе и доказательства.  
Джеймсу было уже не надо никаких доказательств, он отчаянно хотел, чтобы это унижение закончилось. Ему было даже жалко Снейпа, который в одно мгновение снова стал тем же постоянно горбящимся и всего боящимся неудачником.  
Снейп не стал пользоваться заклинаниями или проклятыми зельями. Он просто изо всех сил залепил пощечину Сириусу. На идеальной скуле Блэка моментально расцвел отпечаток пятерни. Сириус даже не дернулся. Он мрачно смотрел на Снейпа. Впрочем, тот уже давно все понял. Слизеринец провел руками по лицу, и его выражение сразу изменилось, стало спокойным и непроницаемым. Завернув себя в мантию, он пошагал прочь.  
Джеймс обернулся к другу, чье лицо застыло, как каменное.  
\- Похоже, ты действительно победил в нашем споре. Только мне не кажется, что ты очень уж рад этой победе.  
Сириус стряхнул с себя оцепенение:  
\- Ладно, пойду я, догоню нашего Нытика. Все-таки нехорошо я с ним обошелся. Надо утешить беднягу.   
И тут мир перевернулся. Парень полетел куда-то в темноту… А, придя в себя, обнаружил, что лежит у корней большого дуба, рядом с которым они раньше стояли, и к земле его за плечи прижимают руки Джеймса. Очень разгневанного Джеймса. Поттер практически шипел, налегая на тело друга:  
\- Как это ты собрался его утешать? Снова называть его «Севви»? Трахать его?  
\- А почему нет? – прохрипел зажатый словно тисками Блэк. Он бился, пытаясь вырваться. – Он, по крайней мере, не девственник, знает, чего хочет… -   
\- Он уже подставил тебе задницу? – рычал Джеймс, задыхаясь. – Или, может быть, это ты раздвигал перед ним ноги? Сейчас я проверю!  
Он резким движением задрал Сириусу мантию и рывком расстегнул брюки. Парень лишь вскрикнул, пытаясь нашарить руки Джеймса и удержать их от дальнейших поступков. Но тот рванул брюки вниз вместе с трусами, несколько секунд потратив на то, чтобы протащить их через ботинки.  
Джеймс дернулся вверх, схватил Сириуса за талию и еще плотнее прижал к земле. Второй рукой он снимал с себя брюки. Внезапно сопротивление прекратилось, и Поттер недоуменно поднял глаза. И встретил синий любопытствующий взгляд Сириуса.  
\- Ты собрался изнасиловать меня? – неожиданно спокойно спросил Сириус, опираясь на локти и насмешливо глядя в глаза другу. – А может, тебе просто стоит спросить, чего я сам хочу? Может быть, того же, что и ты?  
Джеймс посмотрел на друга, полулежащего перед собой. Мантия и брюки валяются в стороне. На Сириусе осталась форма: красно-желтый джемпер, из-под которого виднеется белая рубашка…. И не только. Из-под рубашки, между раздвинутых длиннющих ног виднелся член Сириуса. Он был нисколько не возбужден, крайняя плоть закрывала головку. Но Джеймсу казалось, что это так сексуально: толстый небольшой пенис, выглядывающий из-под белой рубашки.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – напряженно спросил Поттер. Смотреть в глаза он избегал. Все-таки лучший друг, Мерлин его за ногу, кем бы они ни притворялись в последнее время.  
\- Тебя, - улыбнулся Сириус. – Мне кажется, что все наши споры-разговоры были направлены только на одно. Чтобы выяснить отношения между нами, разве не так? Хорошо, я сдаюсь. Я первым тебе скажу: я хочу тебя. Иди ко мне.  
Поттер даже не стал пожимать плечами своим фирменным жестом. Он просто набросился на Сириуса, который лежал, так бесстыдно предлагая себя. Его руки блуждали по телу парня под рубашкой, а потом устремились вниз, к паху. Короткие жесткие кудряшки – и горячая вязкая плоть, которую уже трудно было удержать, так она рвалась вверх, - все свело его с ума настолько, что он начал бессознательно двигаться вдоль нее короткими рваными движениями.  
Джеймс плохо представлял себе, как это должно происходить, но одно он знал точно: сегодня, сейчас он должен сделать Сириуса своим – и точка. Именно поэтому он протиснул руку между травой и телом Блэка и настойчиво стал раздвигать парню ягодицы. Задница Блэка была маленькой, но крепкой. Сириус почему-то сильно сжал ягодицы, не пуская туда, но через несколько секунд пальцы Джеймса все-таки нащупали среди редких волосков вход в тело партнера. Он с ходу попытался протолкнуть туда один палец.  
\- Постой, - вдруг перехватил жадную руку Сириус. Он тоже задыхался, но, видимо, какие-то мысли в голове у него все-таки оставались. – Джейми, пожалуйста, давай не будем... Это больно, если так вот… без подготовки… Давай я покажу тебе кое-что другое… Это тоже неплохо, поверь мне.  
На секунду Джеймсу стало неприятно – похоже, Сириус все-таки не врал о своем опыте. Но он сразу же решил подумать об этом потом. Когда-нибудь. Позже. Намного позже. Потому что Сириус оттолкнул его от себя со словами: «Смотри». И Джеймс увидел. Сириус откинулся навзничь и сдвинул гладкие стройные бедра. Его напряженный, с рельефно выделившимися венами и багровой головкой член контрастировал с этой невинной позой.  
Блэк погладил внутреннюю поверхность бедер:   
\- Давай сюда… Я зажму…  
Дважды приглашать Джеймса не потребовалось. Он лег на Сириуса и вставил ему между зажатых ляжек, рукой схватив член парня. Сириус выгнулся и прошептал какое-то ругательство сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Понежнее, - попросил он.  
Но Джеймс уже не мог быть деликатным. Он тащил член Сириуса наверх, теребя его головку, в то же время вколачиваясь внутрь, туда, где жарко и тесно. Пара фрикций – и промежность Сириуса была запачкана в белой жидкости. Джеймс хватал воздух как рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Сердце колотилось так, словно собиралось выпрыгнуть из груди. Он обмяк на груди у своего друга, моментально почувствовав, что тот совершенно не удовлетворен, что его жесткий член упирается ему в бедро. Тогда Джеймс поудобнее перехватил упругий стержень и начал двигать рукой так, как делал всегда в ванной комнате, представляя себя Блэка.  
Сириус выгнулся, широко открыв рот. С его губ не сорвалось ни звука, но Джеймс понял, что тот кончил. Пара легких движений – и Поттер вытер запачканную руку о траву.  
Потом они лежали на этой самой траве. Биение сердец сначала было бешеным, потом постепенно выровнялось. Джеймс водил все еще липкой рукой по соскам Сириуса. Тот бездумно смотрел в небо, на котором в ту ночь так ярко светили звезды.  
\- Наверное, я женюсь на ней, - задумчиво произнес Джеймс, не переставая перебирать слегка завивающиеся на концах пряди волос Сириуса. – Она мила, обаятельна, вполне умна и вроде как не бедна. Но самое главное – она грязнокровка, и я для нее – самая удачная партия. Если, скажем так, что-то после свадьбы ей покажется неожиданным, даже шокирующим… Вряд ли она будет понимать шум по этому поводу.  
Джеймс довольно улыбнулся. Сириус тоже вежливо растянул губы в улыбке. Он и не думал протестовать. Пусть все идет так, как начиналось. Для настоящей любви не требуется доказательств, не так ли? По крайней мере, то, что ему зацеловывают грудь и неумело одевают его – это никакие не доказательства…  
Затем Джеймс встал с земли и поднял за руку Сириуса. Парни пошли к замку, приобнявшись, на ходу обсуждая, как будут отмазываться от Филча, если он попадется им на пути в Гриффиндорскую башню. А по закону подлости он был просто обязан им встретиться. Они прошли мимо сросшихся стволами ив и не заметили, что за ними сидит дрожащий черноволосый юноша, уткнувшись лицом в колени.   
Когда Северуса Снейпа спрашивали, почему он ненавидит Сириуса Блэка, он всегда заносчиво вздергивал подбородок и одаривал собеседника уничтожающим взглядом. Он никогда не рассказывал про старый дуб на берегу черного озера.


End file.
